Primordials
The Primordials are two immensely powerful beings that created Gaea and the Physical Universe as a whole. They are two brothers, the older being God and the younger being Appolyon. God created forces of life, while Appolyon created Archdemons. At one point, they compromised to end their brotherly feud and created Original Humans together. However, when Cain confronted the Primordials to bring his dead brother, Abel, back to life and was denied, he traveled to different kingdoms across the world and lied to the inhabitants saying he managed to cheat immortality off the gods and claimed if they helped him, they could do the same, when in reality he simply wanted to get rid of her curse and/or to make the gods suffer for messing with his life. Cain led an army of avaricious humans to the older brother's domain where the two brothers were confronted by him and his army, who attempted to use their magic to attack them, only for Appolyon to just wipe out all Original Humans but Cain and Seth while God simply expressed disappointment in their "failed experiment" before leaving. As Humanity reemerge, this time without magic or the guidance of the gods, God brought Abel back. This means that the three brothers, Cain, Abel and Seth are alive, Cain being even immortal while Seth wasn't here when the Original Humans were wiped out. Personality Both are wise and powerful beings who believe in a balance and maintaining order, though the two were originally at war with each other, creating and destroying whatever they wished. They eventually came to an agreement and created mankind together as to mark the start of their deal. However, they clearly were not as wise or intelligent as mankind believed as Cain found they could be manipulated into turning against each other and that they didn't seem to realize the chaos and folly that would happen by cursing the bloodthirsty and vindictive Cain with immortality. God is shown to be humble, soft-spoken yet strict and temperamental. He believes in upholding the balance and will not break said balance under any condition, despite sympathizing with Cain. He is also shown to be passive, not wanting to fight his brother and wanting to resolve things peacefully. Appolyon is a destructive and spiteful being who enjoys destruction and darkness, though longs to be worshiped and praised like his brother even after their agreement was made. He is shown to be a bit gullible as he was fooled by Cain's word and even broke his deal with his brother simply because he believed someone was worshiping him, but he quickly corrected his mistake afterwards, he is, however, unconfortable when humans kill other humans in his honour. The two both expressed disappointment when Cain manipulated mankind into rebelling against them and simply let Gaea fall into the hands of Humanity. Despite their differences, the two brothers are quite loyal to one another, as God wished for no more conflict between them, and Appolyon arrived swiftly at his brother's side during Cain's rebellion. Powers and Abilities The Primordials are nigh-omnipotent entities of immense power and knowledge. The two created Gaea and Humanity together as well as their own individual creations. The two together are basically invincible and have no actual weaknesses besides being fallible and manipulated by certain people. God possesses immense creation and light-based powers, responsible for creating life, animals and the elements. He can use powerful waves of light to incinerate others and can transform into a dragon. He is also capable of erasing others, as shown when he erased Abel's body after his brother resurrected him. He also can grant others immortality by bathing them in his fountain of life, resurrect the dead and give curse like he did to Cain. Appolyon possesses immense destruction and darkness-based powers, destroying and erasing his brother's creations and twisted them into nightmarish versions of themselves. He is responsible for creating the Demons and the pools they spawn from, allowing him to command and control them as well. He can use dark energy for powerful blasts and waves which can destroy anything they hit or shield others from his brother's powers, shown when he destroyed all of mankind. He is also capable of resurrecting the dead, as he did with Abel. Both brothers are able to manipulate matter and energy, are able to interact with entities through multiple plains of existence including the afterlife and are able to use their abilities with pinpoint precision. Appolyon was able to wipe out all of Humanity except for Cain and Seth without harming any other form of life on a global scale. Trivia *The Primordials are heavily inspired by the Gods from RWBY Gallery God (Morgan Freeman).jpg|God (Primordial Creator/Essence of Good, Light, Creation, Existence, Life, Beginning and Matter) Satan (Tom Ellis).jpg|Appolyon (Primordial Destroyer/Essence of Evil, Darkness, Destruction, Nothingness, Death, End and Anti-Matter) Category:Characters Category:Primordials Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:God Category:Satan Category:Essences Category:Original Humans Category:Rulers